


Soon

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Just calling him Steven Underhill, M/M, Magnus and Underhill Frienship is real, Speculation, Underhill is here to fight for Magnus Bane, based on the promo for 3x15, nose bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Underhill has a soft spot for Magnus Bane and is the first one to witness how things are not as they seem with the Warlock.





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I think Underhill knows that something is going on with Magnus. Just pure speculation! Thanks for reading tho!

Underhill didn't know much about the situation concerning Magnus current residence but he welcomed the man who certainly brightened up the place that felt more and more tense and miserable with a possible war brewing every day that passed.

Despite him being happy for his leader and his boyfriend there was still the issue concerning those less accepting and ignorant shadowhunters that regarded the pair in not so subtle glances of disgust and anger.

Whispers of  _ traitor _ , fraternizing with filthy Downworlders etc was enough to rile him up and take on anyone to the mat to say that shit to his face. 

On one occasion he had definitely underestimated the right hook of Donahue and was attempting squinting through his good eye to draw an  _ iratze _ to heal the black eye blooming on his face.

He heard a soft, concerned voice, "Oh Steven, you're just as bad as Alexandere. Let me help you."

Magnus Bane came striding down the same pathway Donahue and his group of of sycophants had left roaring with laughter at his expense.

Underhill laughed at the disapproval on the warlocks face that was ruined by the fond smile on his face.

He looked up from his spot on the bench in the training room.

"You should see the other guy."

"I did and he wasn't bleeding as badly as you are. "

"He got the point though. That punch to his mouth should keep him quiet for awhile. I didn't like what he was saying about you or Alec."

Magnus was silent. He sighed a tight smile spreading across his face. He raised his hands. Fingers a glow with  pale yellow embers rising from his fingertips. Steven couldn’t help the awe and wonder that came upon his face anytime he saw Magnus' use his magical abilities. Whether it was to whip up a strong cup of espresso or to trip a shadowhunter with a snap of his finger simply because he didn’t like what they said about Alec.

Magnus bowed his head, a faint smirk visible upon his face.

"Thank you for defending us but believe me. Alec knows and has Donahue on scut duty until further notice. And he may be getting a little surprise in his dinner tonight. All in good fun of course."

"Good." 

They shared a laugh before Magnus told him to stay still.

A ribbon of yellow smoke winded itself through the air lighting the dark room with a pale illumination before it caressed the left side of his eye. A chill and a numbing feeling took over the left side of ihs face before the odd sensation went away. He couldn't feel the pain.

It was healed.

"Amazing!,” Underhill praised Magnus who shook his hand as if he had done nothing,  “That's way faster than any- oh hey Magnus are you alright there?"

Magnus had given a grimace of pain before clutching his head with his two hands. He stumbled.

_ Stumbled? _ Underhill frowned thinking Magnus Bane as being the definition of grace and power. Something was wrong.

"I I just need-"

Underhill interrupted,"You're bleeding? But how you were fine just before-"

He didn't finish his sentence Magnus had a look of horror as his hand suddenly came up to cup the front of his face before rushing off toward the direction of the restrooms.

Underhill hesitated for a split second, half of him wanting to inform Alec about Magnus but the other side, the side where he considered Magnus a close friend, needed to make sure he was okay. Shadowhunters would take advantage of any sign of weakness. Especially a Downworlder.

He quietly stepped into the restroom, he could hear paper rustling and muffled murmurs. Along with the rush of the faucet running. The screech of the faucet handle being abruptly shut left an eerie silence. The sound of water dripping filled the lavatory alongside the sounds of Magnus' harsh panting and murmured words.

Magnus voice resonated within the tiled walls of the restroom.

"Calm down. Calm down Bane. Just a little reaction. Your body is getting used to it. That's all. Just-"

A groan of pain had Underhill whip around the corner to see Magnus form hunched over the sink,his head bowed down as drops of blood slowly fell from his nose to splash the stark white of the porcelain sink. He was sweating and Underhill could see a visible tremor in the Warlock’s hands where they clutched the edge of the sink as if to stop himself from collapsing.

"Magnus you you're not okay. You look ill. Like seriously ill. Let's take you to Alec maybe-"

Magnus shakily stood up wiping his nose as the bleeding stopped. He shook his head, before stopping the motion, it seemed to have made him dizzy as he stumbled to take a step forward.

"No no please Steven I don't want to worry Alexander not right now. It's just a reaction. I'm sure it will pass on it's own.”

Underhill looked unconvincingly at the dark drops of blood staining the sink. And to the wads of paper towels piled on the sink.

"And if it doesn't?"

Magnus let out a slow exhale,"I'll tell him. On my own time."

"I don't like keeping secrets especially from my leaders. And one where it may put your life in danger.”

Magnus seemed to regain his composure as his voice sounded stronger,"A leader who has so much going on. And my being here doesn't make things easier for Alexander. I don’t want to bother him with my own problems. So I ask you as a close friend to keep this between us just for now."

Underhill sighed,"Tell him Magnus. Soon. It would kill him to know you're in pain and hiding it from him."

"I know it would. Just like it would kill me if he did the same to me. But it's fine. I will be fine.”

***

Magnus did try to find a time but it was never quite right. Alexander was a leader whom everyone looked up to and most of their problems or inquiries kept him occupied. As did the paperwork, conferences he had with the Counsel and that was just what Magnus saw in a day.

During breakfast he had studiously ignored Steven’s knowing look from his spot in line before heading with Alec to take a seat in the mess hall. He’d refrained from using his magic the last couple of days wondering if perhaps he had overdone it during the first days he'd gotten the transfusion from Lorenzo. Perhaps he had caused his body to go into shock at the new presence of magic.

But after making a flute of mimosa appear, an excruciating jolt of pain in his head had him gritting his teeth to contain the anguish he felt. As if his skull was being stabbed by a wickedly sharp dagger over and over again. 

Things were getting worse and he was scared. Scared for his life. Before, he knew life as a mortal would never be the same as the life he had, had for centuries as an all-powerful Warlock. But Magnus had known that he would be alive living life until he was a wrinkled raisin with his Alexander at his side but now he wasn't so sure if the next time he used magic could potentially be his last. 

He needed to tell Alexander.

 

 

x.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait for this episode!! Hope we find out what this guy's first name is. Thanks for reading!


End file.
